


Blood Bargains

by arisanite



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Biting, Blood Play, Corsetry, F/M, Negotiations, Oral Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A naughty supplier asks something a bit more from Adam in exchange for the fresh blood packet she was offering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Bargains

**Author's Note:**

> This is Smittentomkitten's and Ophelia-Tagloff's faults.
> 
> Words in Italics that appear in the first part of the story are dialogues that occurred at an earlier time.

_“I heard that you provide the highest quality...”_

_“Of course I do.”_

_“I was informed though that... you give quite a hefty price...”_

She licked her lips as he strode in front of her, sitting on the red leather seat just positioned just right across the wide couch... only clad in his leather pants, as he wore a grave look on his face. She dangled that pack of blood she promised him with one hand... but of course, her conditions were to be fulfilled first before he could partake of it.

 

_“Indeed,” she whispered as she loved the way he eyed her from head to toe... clearly noticing that he was taken by her shapely figure, her long black hair, and that feisty flirty demeanour she displayed as they met._

_“And what would that be, miss?”_

_He watched her lick her lips stained with blood red lipstick... something that made him even hungrier... as she eyed that wooden bullet that was hanging on his chest threaded through a thin black soft rope... seemingly savouring the curves of his chest that had been peeking out of his leather jacket..._

 

In current time he sat firmly down his couch, glaring at the way she twirled the pack of blood on one hand. Seeing the way he eyed it hungrily, she shot him a devious smile... before tucking it away in the corset she was wearing... in between her creamy cleavage, snug in between her two breasts that just had to spill out of the leather she was wearing... Without saying anything more, the click of her heels were heard on his wooden floor as she got up and stood in front of him...

As she slowly fell on her knees and traced the deep V of his hips... leading to the hem of his pants...

 

_“So, what is it you want?” The vampire hissed at her, showing his fangs._

_She grinned at him lustfully. “Oh that’s simple...”_

Adam gritted his teeth as the hair that shielded his face bounced off a bit with the gust of air he blew out... once he felt her fingers graze upon his exposed abs, her red manicured nails gently scraping against his pasty white skin...

 

_“An orgasm.”_

 

He opened his mouth as he suddenly felt something wet and warm brush against the grooves of his hips... as he dared to look down, those blue eyes getting hazy as he found her on her knees, her pert breasts bouncing as she let her tongue dash against his Adonis Belt... leading it lower...

Until he heard the metallic zip of his pants.

 

 _“Oh trust me, darling,” he said in a sarcastic tone. “I am simply out of practice and I’m not keen into eating perpetually horned-out, lustful zombies –_ “

 _“Oh_ ,” _she said with mischief on her tongue. “I wasn’t talking about me cumming, Mr. Faust...”_

_His blue eyes cleared at the realization. “Oh...”_

 

A low hum escaped her throat as she pulled his girth out of his tight black leather pants... seemingly awed and impressed that _he was much more_ than what she expected, seeing him strut that bulge in his trousers as he frequented that bar where she first saw him night after night... looking for what they would consider as “supplies”...

But now that she’s got him wrapped around her fingers, she knew that this transaction would be more than worthwhile...

The vampire on the other hand let out a low hiss, trying to control his lust as he hid his arousal by this tricky little “zombie” who clearly wanted to eat him up in a way he doesn’t consider it as dinner... But he couldn’t hide his own body’s machinations as his cock began to thicken in those slender fingers... Much more when he dared to look down to see her red nails accenting those digits wrapped around his engorged cock...

“Impressive...” she whispered around that lipsticked mouth that reminded him of why he agreed to this in the first place, trying to forget and push away the thought of her shapely figure and that body he just wanted to break... as thoughts of his beautiful, perpetual, white-haired wife came into his mind...

“Why,” Adam hissed, fangs almost showing. “Weren’t you impressed before?”

To his surprise, she laid his girth flat on his stomach as she hoisted herself up on his strong thighs... bringing her lips to gently touch the formed muscles on his toned torso... as she felt him shudder softly with the touch of her lips...

“We’ll see...” she whispered against his cold skin, drawing a stripe with her tongue... till she felt him shift and grit his teeth when the wet tip of her tongue circled the head of his cock. “If it does more than fill the depths of my mouth, then maybe I’ll rate it more than _grand_...”

The ageless man gasped as she dragged her tongue to the base of his cock, suckling gently on the sacs hanging exposed on the edge of his pants now smoothed down on his thighs... only for her to bring her head up again on the girth lying flat on his stomach... only for her to wrap those succulent lips around the crown, as she brought her head up... taking the cock with her mouth... as she moved it at an angle when she could bob her head up and down its length... Coating its surface up to the base with a light sheen of her saliva... and a bit of that paint around her lips...

Adam tried to keep his head above water as he attempted to take control, as he tangled his long fingers into her black tresses, wrapping them around those slender digits as he began to pull on her head as she covered his cock with spit and warmed it up with his mouth...

But between laboured breathing and trying to keep a sane state of mind...

The man threw his head back and had his mouth form a perfect _o_ as the woman began to hollow her cheeks around his girth, the cock thickening even more in her mouth... As the way she moved up and down began to quicken... causing all the blood from his head to flow down his stomach, a gentle rumble forming in his center, the tension building in his thighs as he slowly began to feel his cock twich in her mouth...

And once he dared to look down to find her red-tipped fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, stroking in tune with the movement of her mouth... he couldn’t help but buck his hips at the contact of her lips with the base of his length, as the crown hit the back of her throat... momentarily causing her to open her eyes and look at him in surprise, making him believe she’s about to gag...

But that when her tongue started moving wildly against the veins of his cock...

 

“ _Fuck!_ ”

 

Tightening his grip around her hair, his hips began to buck even furiously, filling her mouth with the musk of his body, the salt of his skin, and taste of his cock...

She continuously continued to suck him, wincing as he pulled mercilessly at her locks, bringing her mouth down and up again faster than her original rhythm... As she would make sure to suck harder whenever she would get to the tip...

“Fuck –“ Adam hissed. “I’m gonna, I’m g –“

She shut her eyes closed, feeling his cock twitch in her mouth, expecting the worst.

 

“ _Argh!_ ”

 

To her surprise – he suddenly yanked her face off his girth.

He looked up at her, her makeup grotty, her lipstick smeared all over his cock... And as she dared to peer in those icy cold blue eyes that were slowly turning lime with every moment she dared to look at him, she realized that she must have unleashed a beast that even she couldn’t manipulate –

Adam suddenly revealed a great strength as he grabbed her by the air and by the arm, shoving her onto the coffee table just in front of the sofa, pinning her flat on the glass with his body.

Before she can even retort, his sharp fingers were looped around the opening of her corset... his hungry eyes looking at that packet of blood snuggled between her breasts –

 

“Wait –“

“I’ve given you what you wanted –“

“Adam, you stopped yourself from coming –“

“ _Now give me what’s mine –_ “

 

She could only gasp when he tore her corset open... making her think initially that he was originally after the packet, and that he’d leave her alone the moment he got his hands on it...

But now with her tits exposed... and the packet of blood leaking on her naked chest, spilling into the black leather of the corset that originally concealed her breasts... She looked up to find that Adam’s eyes have completely turned yellow and he looked more animalistic than the regretfully annoyed entity she stroke a bargain with earlier...

_And that was when he snarled_.

 

A whimper escaped her mouth... and that’s what probably made him snap.

He sank his teeth into the packet of blood lying in between her breasts as blood gushed everywhere – on her bare chest, staining her tits, splattering on his own chiselled pectorals... and spilling deeper into her clothes, staining it a bright red...

However, as he buried his face against her healthy bosom, nipping and biting everywhere his tongue and mouth could reach... She found herself crying out the moment his tongue found her hardening nipples, as he began to suckle and lick with the same ardour as he did when she was going on about his cock...

She felt even more helpless when he ripped her short skirt apart and parted her black lace panties... quickly thrusting a long slender finger inside her wet and dripping cunt... as he continued to assault her chest... lapping up at the blood all over her cleavage, spilling onto her abdomen... and never missing to take in one of her nipples into his mouth as he never failed to tweak the other with his talented fingers...

“How about I give you a better deal, _woman_ ,” he hissed at her, his finger canting within her as he dared to insert another, causing her to mimic the same expression he was doing earlier when she went down on him, as his digits frantically fucked her till they were drenched and wet. “How about I make you climax –“

She let out a retort when he pulled both soaked fingers out of her – only for her to realize that his engorged, purplish cock that was originally on the brink of bursting was already throbbing against her exposed thigh – angled towards her swollen cunt with the parted panties.

 

“ _My way_.”

 

She screamed as he thrust within her, filling her to the hilt – as both of his free hands clamped on her shoulders as he bared his fangs at her, reminding her to rethink her plans whenever she would ask vampires for sexual favors.

His hips bucked and his legs thrashed against the edge of the coffee table for a moment, as he momentarily pulled out part of his cock – only to thrust into her again, adjusting himself where he completely filled her to the brim... as her thighs buckled for a bit, her knee-high boots clacking loudly against the frames of the table where she’s lying on... her body shaking with the intrusion...

And he looked down at her hungrily... blood still smeared on her bosom... marks made on top of each mound, with each hardening peak crusted with blood that was slowly starting to dry...

Still she dared to look up at him, that image of his hair sprawled on his face, slightly concealing that look of hunger giving him a bit of mysticism and a dangerously sexy aura – was forever to be plastered in her mind, reminding her of a sexual experience she may never find in another man ever again –

And all of a sudden her sexual thoughts were shattered into a million pieces when he rammed himself inside of her again, causing her to throw her head back and scream.

With every thrust, she would illicit a cry.

And with every movement of his hips, his bare ass would flex – in tune with the way he bared his teeth.

Helpless and slowly being overcome with pleasure, she felt her insides writhe with more need of this kind of roughness as she threw her head back and moaned... her eyes rolling towards the back of her head... nearing a kind of climax... As she can feel that he’s close as well, with his cock throbbing within her swollen folds...

“I changed my mind,” the vampire growled above her, as she felt her center began to heat up with the initial remnants of orgasm. “I don’t think your packet offer would suffice...”

She opened her eyes amidst the onslaught of her impending climax, looking at the yellow-eyed man. “Wh-what do you mean?”

Adam smiled at her menacingly.

 

“ _I think I want it fresh_.”

 

She couldn’t say a word when he hissed, baring his fangs... and suddenly sank then on the slope of her exposed neck.

The mixture of pain and pleasure caused her body to throb... as her consciousness was clouded with a thundering orgasm that shook her from head to toe.

And as she lay there, agape with her body shuddering with the climax the vampire gave her...

Adam’s mouth was filled with blood – blood he _originally craved_ , blood that he’d been dying to personally extract from her orally the moment he saw her approach him in the club... And as he was allowed this taste, he felt his body shudder in reply... as he burst inside of her, filling her with that warm seed that mixed with the state of how wet her own cunt was...

As both of their bodies calmed down... Adam found himself lapping at the amount of blood that gathered around her shoulder, as his eyes fluttered, checking if he had drained her enough or if he had to turn another poor girl into that miserable creature that he was... or possibly dispose of another in that graveyard. Yet to see her own eyes flutter at the ceiling, her labored breathing escaping those luscious parted lips, with her heart still dutifully beating in her chest, echoing against his own... The vampire smiled in relief to find that his new favourite supplier managed to withstand the test he put her through...

“I like you,” he said licking his blood-stained lips as her eyes fluttered to meet with his. “That was a good deal.”


End file.
